Por un beso
by Luuchia
Summary: Verdad o castigo, un juego de temer xD, pero este juego se volverá milagroso para unir a 2 parejas o,O lios amorosos xD lean! Epilogo! XD
1. Nuestro Primer Beso

Karen: Ohayo! nOn jojo..bueno aqui dejo "por un beso" nose xq el titulo XDD se me ocurrio no mas, ne? nn bueno es mi primer fic RyoSaku xD se que quedó malo xDD pero aun asi leanlooo o los mato o.O

Disclaimer: los personajes de Pot no me pertenecen T.T son de Konomi-kun xD el solo me los presto XDDD naaaah ojala xP

hay les va el fic! ò.o xD

* * *

**Por un Beso**

Se escuchó por toda la escuela la campana liberadora, Sakuno Ryuzaki salió lentamente de su salón, pudo escuchar los gritos alocados de su mejor amiga, Tomoka venía corriendo exageradamente hacia Ryuzaki.

- ¡Sakuno¿nos vamos juntas? –Preguntó amablemente, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakuno.- Mmm..¿quieres quedarte a ver el entrenamiento de mi príncipe Ryoma? –Dijo picaronamente, mientras sacaba una foto de Echizen , la apoyó en la pared y la empezó a idolatrar.

_"Aunque sea mi amiga..me da miedo a veces.."_ Jejeje..-Rió nerviosa la castaña. Desvió su mirada hacía otro lado del pasillo, hay estaba él, caminando e ignorando a todos, tomando su típico refresco. Cuando lo miró a él..todos los demás desaparecieron, solo existían ellos dos. Las mejillas de la chica tomaron un gran tono carmesí...- Ryoma..- Al decir su nombre, no se dio cuenta de que Echizen pasó a su lado, detuvo su caminata y la miró interrogante.

Sakuno no sabía que decir, siempre que le hablaba, él pasaba de largo como si no existiera..ahora era diferente ¡muy diferente! Si solo le habló por casualidad.. oh genial..¿ahora que iba a hacer?

El pelinegro se acercó , casi se cae de espalda cuando vio su propia fotografía en el suelo siendo idolatrada por una loca.. Sakuno también la miró y comenzó a reír. Tomoka se levantó y en un movimiento rápido guardo la fotografía de Ryoma. – ¡Príncipe Ryoma! –Extendió sus brazos mientras se acercaba a él, este se corrió para no ser abrazado, claro..lo que hizo que la chica se golpeara la cara con la pared.

•·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•

- No se preocupe señorita, con un poco de descanso estará bien, le recomiendo que se quede aquí recontada con unos.. 20 minutos mas o menos –Dijo una señora mayor, mientras ponía un pequeño parche en la nariz de Tomoka. – Descanse..- Miró a Echizen y Riuzaki. – Ustedes dos no se preocupes, vengan por ella en 20 minutos, jeje –Decía la señora mientras los empujaba hacia fuera de la enfermería.

Ambos estaban fuera, Ryoma miró el suelo..suspiró. Hubo un silencio algo incomodo por algunos minutos. Aun no se movían de la puerta de la enfermería ,Ryoma sabia muy bien que tenía que ir a su entrenamiento de tenis pero..sus piernas no se movían. – Oye..-Habló el chico, rompiendo al fin aquel incomodo silencio.- Gomen nasai -.- -Dijo en un tono un poco arrepentido. Sakuno sonrió.

- No..conmigo no te tienes que disculpar, es con Tomoka –Respondió tiernamente, mientras golpeaba suavemente su cabeza y sacaba la lengua.- ¡Ah¡Ryoma-san! Tienes que irte¿no? –El muchacho afirmó en silencio. La chica bajo su mirada.- Pues vete..no quiero que Kunimitsu-kun te regañe por mi culpa..-Suspiró, levanto su mirada, miró como el chico estaba alejada de ella unos cuantos pasos, se entristeció..- ¡Ryoma! –Este paro se dio media vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba, Sakuno tropezó, para no caerse abrazo a Ryoma, ambos calleron al suelo (abrazo en vano xD), Sakuno estaba

sobre el cuerpo de su amado. Como el impacto fue fuerte, inconscientemente la chica acercó su rostro al del mayor, besando sus labios.

Echizen abrió sus ojos a más no poder¡por dios lo han besado! (hay como si estuviera prohibido xD).La chica que estaba sobre él se levantó rápidamente.- ¡Gomen nasai! –Gritó sonrojada al máximo, salió corriendo del lugar, no sabía hacía donde irse..lo único que sabía era que no se atrevía a ver a Ryoma a los ojos después de lo que hizo,..Este solo vio como la curiosa chica desaparecía por los pasillos de la escuela, rozo sus labios son sus dedos, sintió un ardor en sus mejillas, a lo que sacudió su cabeza bruscamente. Se levantó, vio por donde se había ido la chica..

- Mujeres..- Dijo en tono vagante (xD). Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al tiempo que se marchaba de ese lugar. – _"Con que..Sakuno Ryuzaki.."_

En su salón, apoyada en la gran ventana..observando hacía la cancha donde los del club de tenis estaban entrenando..o más bien..discutiendo. Aun recuerda el sabor de los labios de Ryoma..Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, no sabe como pero..estaba segura de que Ryoma disfruto ese pequeño beso casi tanto como ella.

* * *

Karen: Jojoojo! n.n que lendo xP bueno como dije..este es mi 1er fic RyoSaku xDDD aunque me caiga un pokito mal Saku-chan... n.nUu igual hago este fic XDDDD

Tomoka: Mi nariz! TTOTT

Karen: o.O ahora correre x mi vida xD dejen Reviews! xD


	2. Tomoka, ¿Mi amiga?

Karen: Que puedo decir? xP bueno..ustedes me arruinaron mi One-shot xDD no mentira..bueno..si ò.o pero ademas..tmb me inspiraron para la continuacion xDDD ahh! se salvaron de la muerte xDDDD oka..ò.o a contestar eso..re..re..REVIEWS XD

**xHarukax**: hola tu o.o..hace mucho tiempo que no hablo contigo x msn xDD bueno..me alegro q te haya gutado el fi' Haru-chan xP ojala nos leamos pronto! saludos a todos los bishounens xDDD Bye! nOn

**Conti**: un Foro? -babea xD- siii! xDDDD que gran idea nOn bueno aki traigo la conti xDDD disfrutala o Ryoma-san te mata O.O xDD Jane!

**EmmaRiddle**: digo q RyoSaku no me gustaba desde un principio..pero le eh tomado cariño cn este fic XDD creo q porq lo escribo yo..pero cuando leas el final (si esq lees el fic n.nUu) no me mates ;-; xD Jane!

**Katte Turner:** io odio los finales color de rosa xDD pero como mi publiko exige continuacion devo obedecerlo n.n xD pero espero q sigas leiendo esta cosa ò.o pq..pq..pq si! xD pq me caiste bn xD Mattane!

**Battousai-clau**: promete mucho? xD yeeeeeee! xDD T¬T sigue leyendo esta cosa, ne? n.n aios!

**Dolce Saito**: tus favs? -babea xDDD- oh yeah xD arigato, te gustooo ;-; ajjaja xD aki ta la conti..xP reivivio el fic xD bueno..ami no me gustan mucho los RyoSaku pero como dige arriba..o.o ahora les tomo cariño xD y todos los RyoSakus estan muy buenos nOn y una cosa..en el final de este cap..no me amenaces de muerte xDcuidate! aioo!

**Horrion-potter**: aqui sta el sgte cap! no me mates al fnal dl cap xD

**Chibi Misao-Chan 16**: jajajjaja loca maniatika xD jajajaja bueno..asi es Tomoka n.nUu y en este cap..ara de mala! oOo lee! esta mas interesante el fic! (sengun io..claro..es mio XD) ajajjajajja xD me dio risa tu review xDDD ojala tnga mas RRR xDDDD tuios n.n y..o.o...cuidate..xDDD Chauu!

**Sakurita-Q**: Hi Hi Sakurita xDD aki esta la conti...;-; y si..SI TE LEI xDDDDD no me mates al final del cap..ne? n-n porq no tendras el final del fic xDDD te loa dvierto..si kieres cuando termine el fic..me matas xD pero ahora no ò.o estas advertida xDDDD ajjaja nou n.n Aioo!

**Kisa Tsutaka**: tarde mucho oOo pero aki stoe..lee o te moriras de curiosidad xD jujujuju! Jane!

**Florence Black**: no hay One-shot xD segundo cap! aqui esta! cuidate! Bye!

**

* * *

**

Por un beso

En su salón, apoyada en la gran ventana..observando hacía la cancha donde los del club de tenis estaban entrenando..o más bien..discutiendo. Aun recuerda el sabor de los labios de Ryoma..Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, no sabe como pero..estaba segura de que Ryoma disfruto ese pequeño beso casi tanto como ella.

Dio un ligero suspiro, miró por ultima vez hacia la ventana, se volteó..bajo las escaleras hasta la enfermería. – _"Ojalá que Tomoka-san este mucho mejor"_ – Abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con la súper-mega-inflamada nariz de Tomoka..¡ah! y su parche en ella. - ¡Tomoka-san!..¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó la chica con trencitas ya que pudo notar el dolor en los ojos de su amiga.

- ¡Jajajaja! Estoy mucho mejor Sakuno, además..Ryoma me hizo esto –Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.- Esto quiere decir que..me ama..como dice el dicho..'El que te quiere te aporrea' ¡Ho! Soy tan feliz. –Salió de la enfermería y en la puerta de esta comenzó a saltar y cantar pronunciando 'Ryoma mi amor' a todo pulmón.

La otra chica solo comenzó a reír avergonzada, agradeció a Kami-sama de que nadie estuviera allí presente para ver a su amiga. Bajó su mirada al recordar lo que dijo la loca 'el que te quiere te aporrea'..entonces comenzó a dudar.- "¿Estaré tan segura de que Ryoma-san disfruto el beso?..o ¿simplemente lo tomó como un accidente?.."- No era necesario dudar¿verdad?..no era necesario.

La loca dejó de saltar y cantar, se despidió de la enfermera y se dirigieron a ver a los del club de tenis..o mejor dicho.. al titular de primer año. Unos minutos después de que salieran..las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.- ¡Ho cielos y yo que no traje paraguas! –Unas cascaditas lloronas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Tomoka. De repente no sintió mas gotas caer, era el paraguas rosa de Ryuzaki, ambas sonrieron, vieron salir a todos los del club de tenis, el entrenamiento de suspendió por la lluvia.

- ¡Cielos! Olvide algo en el salón..Tomoka-san, espérame ¡onegai! –La otra chica asintió. – Arigato –Se marchó dejando su paraguas en las manos de Tomoka. Observó nuevamente la cancha, casi se cae de espaldas cuando vio a 'SU' Ohji-sama acercarce a ella, se cautivó con esos hermosos cabellos negro azabache mojados..se veia "Sexy.." (xD), cuando llegó se refugió bajo el paraguas.

- Ry..Ryoma! Konnichiwa! –Saludó educadamente (oh, ella? O.O xD), el chico respondió a su saludo, se veia algo nervioso, incluso Tomoka pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Echizen. - ¿Qué sucede Ryoma?_ "Acaso..estará así…¿Por mi"_

El chico calmó su nerviosismo, ahora estaba un poco mas serio.- Quiero..quiero preguntarte algo..sé que lo encontraras cursi, pero…¡un amigo!..me pidió ayuda y_.."diablos ya no se que excusa decir x.x"_

-Tranquilo Ryoma..no le diré a nadie de esta conversa.. lo prometo-Sonrió de una manera serena..Echizen sintió confianza por primera vez..con esa chica, siempre hace el papel de una loca y ahora..esta tranquila y callada.

- _"no Ryoma…no se va a acabar el mundo -o-"_ Pues..diablos..mi amigo me pregunto..como saber si estas enamorado.

- Pues..esa persona no te la puedes sacar de la cabeza, al estar con esa persona especial..te sientes feliz y en paz..y bueno..en realidad no sé que mas decirle respecto a eso..-Respondió sencillamente.- Puedo hacerte yo una pegunta? –El chico afirmó en silencio.- Las chicas…¿Cómo te gustan a ti.?

Ryoma se sonrojó. ¿A que venía esa pregunta?..pero..primero tenía que responderse a si mismo..¿POR QUE PREGUNTO LO DE ESTAR ENAMORADO?..acaso Ryoma Echizen..¿estaba enamorado de alguna chica?.._"Sakuno Ryuzaki"_ Al recordar la hermosa sonrisa de esa chica se sonrojó aun mas.- P-pues no sabría como responderte..digamos que no tengo un tipo de chicas favorito.

••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•

Ella al fin llegó a su salón, se dirigió a la mesa del profesor, allí encima estaba su cuaderno de matemáticas. En verdad la materia le daba exactamente igual, lo que le importaba del objeto era que en su última hoja estaba escrita una carta de amor para el chico que conquistó su corazón a primera vista. Corrió su mirada hacía la ventana donde ella estaba sentada hace un muy largo rato atrás.

Después de que el chico respondió a esa pregunta rara de la chica, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de ella, ya que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su rostro.- ¿Qué..intentas hacer? –Preguntó desesperado, nuevamente la chica continuó su ataque de acercarse.

- Mi querido..Ohji-sama..-Fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar el rostro de Ryoma entre sus manos y besar sus labios suavemente.

Ella se acercó a esa ventana, se sentó en ella nuevamente..Observó a Tomoka y a Ryoma conversar, luego que la chica se acercaba a él rápidamente..¿Lo besó! En ese mismo instante ella quería desaparecer..en su mejor día ¿Le tenía que pasar esto?..El chico vio a Ryuzaki asomada por la ventana, se separó de su acosadora, mirando con ojos de cachorrito hacía la ventana.

- Sakuno..- Susurró él..aunque no fue lo suficientemente bajo para que Tomoka no lo escuchara, observó hacía la ventana de su salón. Se preguntó una y otra vez..por que su amiga estaba llorando.

Continuará…

* * *

Karen: Muajajaja soy mala xD..no me maten! ó.o ;-;

Ryoma: como me haces sufrir ¬¬ ò.o te destruire..pero antes dejen reviews ¬o¬

Karen: Waaa! o-O -se va corriendo x su vida-

Ryoma: ò.o oh no! no escaparas! -la sigure xD-


	3. La carta ¿de quien rayos es? xD

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: acuatize mas rapido de lo q crei ooUu todo gracias a las amenasas XDDD no amenasen T,T Jane!**

**AkikoSaman: cruel? o.o...gracias n¬n XDDD osea ami no m gusta la pareja al 100 n.nUu solo me agrada xD bueno..lee este cap o morire xD Aios!**

**EmmaRiddle: traumaroda ser mi segundo nombre xD..-alguien la golpea x.x- / Ryoma : io tomo el mando en este Review nOn .. te voy a hacer una pregunta o.o...kiere q sea RyoSaku o HorioSakuHorio ;-;Uu xD si elijes la primera opcion..-saka un dulce xD- la segunda..¬¬ -saka un cuchillo- pero..pq t soborno? X.x Q ME PASA ;O;**

**XHarukaX: tengo un don? xP xD bueno..tu me inspiraste para hacer este fic x.X las cosas lokas q dices xD..saludos a Kyo-kun desde algun lugar ;O; esho de menos su olor a Neko XDDDD aios! nOn**

**SangoOtaku: 3er cap a la orden! con amenasas todo es posible xD**

**Sakurita-Q: relax ;O; aki sta el cap..NO MATARAS xDDD ;O; si kieres matar a alguien mata a...TOmoka n.n no..ella participa en el fic..o.o..mejor..ia se! nOn un Tezuka-chibi-umpalumpa-bailarin-malhumorado xDDDD -se lo pasa- nOn yeah XD**

Saludos a Shiori-Misaka (si esq lee esto XD kisa..pq me odie xD ella odia el RyoSaku xD) a XHarukaX y a Sakurita-Q xP

**

* * *

**

Por un beso

- Sakuno..- Susurró él..aunque no fue lo suficientemente bajo para que Tomoka no lo escuchara, observó hacía la ventana de su salón. Se preguntó una y otra vez..por que su amiga estaba llorando.

¿Acaso sería por su culpa?..Esa cruel pregunta atormento su cabeza, observó al chico nuevamente, recordó la suavidad y la calidez de sus labios y se sonrojó.- Ryoma-Kun..¡Gomen nasai! Tengo que irme. –Cerró el paraguas y corrió dentro del edificio..dirigiendoce exactamente a su salón, dejando al chico solo, este suspiró se puso su gorra y se marchó.

Por otro lado ella subía las escaleras lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían. Cuando llegó por fin al salón, Sakuno estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la recíen llegada, esta escuchó los sollozos de su amiga.- Sakuno..-Se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. - ¿Por qué lloras? –Le preguntó.

- "Cómo si no supieras la respuesta.." No..por nada no te preocupes..estoy bien –Se separaron, Sakuno le dedicó una sonrisa. Después de eso regresaron a sus casas sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban al frente de la casa de Tomoka, esta se despidió de su amiga. – Hasta mañana..- La otra chica entró a su casa, Ryuzaki comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, sin querer soltó una lagrima, le gustaría a verle dicho a su amiga lo que había pasado con Echizen, pero pensó en Tomoka antes que ella misma. Siempre había sido así..siempre.

Ya la lluvia había cesado , Ryuzaki guardó su paraguas y lanzó un suspiro con cansancio.

- Si pensara mas en mi..quizá Ryoma ya sabría lo que siento..-Se detuvo al ver en el suelo una lata..de Ponta. –Ryoma..-Siempre que lo veía tenía una de esas. Se acercó a la lata con intenciones de recogerla para botarla al basurero, pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

- ¿Sabes? No es bueno recoger cosas del suelo – Se escuchó una voz masculina, la chica no reconoció la voz por lo triste que estaba. Volteó su mirada para encontrarse con el chico que cautivó su corazón en el primer instante que lo vio. En su mano derecha tenía la lata con su refresco favorito. –Déjala hay si quieres, no es necesario que te preocupes por la basura de los demás..ya que ellos podrán recoger su propia basura – Tomó el último sorbo del refresco, apretó la lata con su mano y la tiró al suelo 'creyendo' tirarla a un basurero.

- "o.o..baka x.x" Am..Ryoma..-El chico volteó un poco enfadado por que interrumpieron su momento de filosofía (N/A: ja! Si claro xD). – Tiraste tu lata al suelo..¡ Y sobre mi! x.x – Gritó inocentemente la chica.

- No me interesa el medio ambiente -o-..-Echizen comenzó a caminar hacía su casa, unos cuantos pasos ya alejados de Sakuno, él escucho un grito de ella, miró atrás y se encontró con la castaña sonrojada y con una carta en sus manos.

- P..Por favor tómala – Él tomó la carta y vio como Sakuno salió corriendo inmediatamente de ese lugar. Ahora toda su atención estaba puesta en esa carta color rosa, con un adornito en forma de corazón y en frente..estaba escrito su nombre con lápiz morado niñita. (N/A: tenía que decir eso TT-TT morado niñita O.o xD) Pero se contuvo, no la abrió, ya que decidió hacerlo en su habitación, se preguntaba que tenía escrito hay..si lo amaba..o lo odiaba. – Hay..Echizen..la curiosidad mató al Neko..- Ahora en vez de caminar..¡corría a gran velocidad! Lo único que quería saber era que tenía en su interior esa famosa cartita.

¡Cielos! Al fin llegó a su casa, después de esa 'eterna' caminata..ahora podía estar en paz en su hogar..dulce hogar. Pero claro..no se dio cuenta de que en todo el camino la cartita estaba en su mano y si Nanjiroh lo veía con 'eso' ¡ufffff! Sufriría la humillación de su propio padre. – a ver a ver hijo mío..¿que tienes allí? –Preguntó picaronamente Nanjiroh apuntando a la mano de su hijo.

- Nada que te interese , - Escapó de hay como pudo, corrió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y abrió la carta..¡lo mas rápido que pudo! Comenzó a leerla totalmente inspirado, se sonrojo ante algunas palabras como "eres sexy" y cosas mas tiernas aun, pero se quiso morir cuando leyó el 'Atte.' Arrugo el papel y lo tiró al basurero. Luego se echó a caer en su cama..¿Decepcionado? – "Crei que la carta era de Sakuno..pero ¡Tenía que ser de la loca?..entonces Ryuzaki ¿Por qué me entregó eso?..y..¿Por que me preocupé de que la carta fuera de Ryuzaki?..¡maldición! será que..

••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•

- Hoy sin duda fue el mejor día de toda mi vida.. ¡jajajaja! –Dijo una chica con coletas hablandole a un conejito de peluche.- Espero que mi carta le haya llegado a MI príncipe Ryoma..-Sonrió- Ahh..¡Eso me recuerda.

**- Flash Back –  
**Povs Tomoka

¡Ho no! Otra vez llegaré tarde..bueno tarde para mi no..siempre llego de las primeras..pero si alguien me gana..¡no cumplire mi record!  
End's Povs Tomoka (N/A: que aporte xDD)

Tomoka dobló en una esquina y choco con una chica que era de su misma edad. - ¡Gomen nasai! – Se disculpo rápido la chica, abrió sus ojos y se relajo al saber que era Tomo-san . –Jeje –Rió nerviosa.

La otra chica comenzó a reir como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando dejó de hacerlo observo que se le había caído su carta..la cual tenía destino al bolso de tenis de Ryoma. Cuando pensaba recogerla se dio cuenta de que había otra, la cual pertenecía a..- ¿Esta es tu carta Sakuno? – Tomo al azar una de las 2 que estaban en el suelo.

- ¡Ah Si! Es mía –Tomo la carta tan rápido como pudo y se puso de pie. – Gomen..tengo que irme ¡llegare tarde a clases! "Esta carta..se la entregare a Ryoma-san al final de el día"– Salió corriendo sonrojada, dejando a una Tomoka con signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

- Pero..faltan 20 minutos para que comienzen las clases..o.o..bueno no importa.. –Tomo su carta y se marchó.

Lo que ninguna sabía era que Sakuno había tomado la carta de Tomoka y esta..la de Sakuno.

**-** **Fin del flash back -**

-Solo espero no haberme equivocado..nah..yo se que esa carta era la mia n.n..o.o..esperen..¿que tal..-La chica se levantó rápido de la cama. – ¿Qué tal si deje la carta en el bolso de Horio? Noooo! Que horror..¡pensará que lo amo! Nah! Tienes que tener Fe Tomoka..Fe! ò.o

••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•

- Que vergüenza, me tarde como una hora en el baño..que suerte que soy el unico que esta aquí..-Tomo su bolso y se le calló algo..- ¿Qué?..pero…si es..¿una carta?...una carta de amor! La abrire! – La abre con mucha emoción ya que esa era su primera carta de amor. – Amo tus ojos..cuando sonries..-Leyó todo con lujo de detalles..- ¡AHHH! – Hemorragia nasal. - ¡Es de Sakuno Ryuzaki! Que emoción..- Mas hemorragia nasal. – Yo crei que estaba enamorada de Ryoma..pero creo que por mis 2 años de experiencia en el tenis..conquiste al fin un corazón..- Mas hemorragia.

Continuará..

* * *

Karen: Lalalalala nOn XDDD aportando con Horio xD si no entendieron lo de la carta..o.o matanga! envienme un mail ò.o xDD T--T no escribo mucho..me tengo q ir a tomar un remedio XD fiebre desgra ¬,¬

Tezuka: WAJAJAJAJAAJAJJA nOn xD..-ve su imagen colgando de un edificio- gomen ;-;Uu

en el Summary puse TomoSaku O.o wow la fiebre me afecta el cerebro XD tube q subir este cap como 4 veces TT,TT


	4. Deja de Llorar

Karen: contestacion de Rviews XD

**Neko-O:** te registraste x mi? XDDDD arigato...see puego ser un poco mala pero..o.o es para darle vida al fic o.oXD aveces hay cosas que me afectan el cerebro XDDD na mentira...ahora la fiebre le paso a otra personita del fic O-o XD ajjaja lee este cap n-n Jane!

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**: actualizo lo mas rapido q puedo xD gracias x dejar un review siempre nOn te estimo XDD ojala te guste este cap n-n pq ami se me gusto xDDDD aios!

**Itnuzi Desli**: tienes razon con eso de...esas cosas pasan...xDD la cosa de las cartas..vasada de una historia real oOo enserio XDDD y no lo entiendo xDDDD no me comprendo ò.o bueno cuidate xDD Chau! nOn

**XHarukaX**: musa oOo xD ama..y Atobe es el muso n¬n XDDD TTT,TTT si algun día hablar cn Kyo-kun...saludos de mi parte ;-; lo kiero mushio n.n aios xD

**Florencia 69 **: jajajja xD ojala siga siendo de tu agrado esta cosa..o.o waf..quien diria q comense como un One-shot XDDDDD bueno nOn..me despido..tengo poco tiempo XDD Mattane!

**Biazis**: jamas HorioSaku NEVER mm o quiza si...xDDD bueno tu lee la historia y veras como Horio cambia de mujer XDDD ya me entenderas n.ñ aios!

**AkikoSamanN**: es un RyoSaku! pero Tomoka se pone de colada xDD y es la rival de Saku..pero Horio..o.o..wa! pa q te cuento si esta mejor en el fic xP al principio yo tampoko sabia cn kien se kedaba o.o..pero Saku es tierna y se merece a Ryoma T,T em cambio Tomoka no XD es loka..asi q Horio es una opcion o.o..ojala con esto aclare tus dudas xD y si no..o.o enviame un mail o agregame a msn XDD para todos los q me kieras agregar nOn..o sea naie XD Jane!

**Chibi Misao-Chan16**: noo una raketa nooo X,x XD aki sta el cap ò.o no mas amenazas cn raketas ;O; me muresko xD :-: xP espero q ste cap t guste o.o..se lo digo a todos ia lo se pero..ñah..en fin..LEE XDDD aios

**Sakurita-Q**: OAAA nOn no te ausentes T,T eextrañare tus amenazas xD ohh no! o.o pobre Tezumpa xD estan en peligro de extincion XD cuidalo con tu alma y corazon oOo se ven lindos con traje de mayordomo o.o y son buenos haciendo masajes xD te rekomiendo q te lo dejes como esclavo XDD Sayonara T,T!

**Horrion-Potter**: al fin alguien q no me mate x no actualizar rapido xDD o lei mal? o.o seeh xD alabemos a la tecnologia -O- XD io kero ir a ver la 4ta peli T,T (se ke no tiene nada q ver cn el fic pero..dah xD) aios kuidate n-n

**Yakumo Fuji**: waaa xDDD te reiste! te admiro XDD lo encontraste lo maximo! tienes mi aposho moral en cualkier cosa xDDD lee esto o.o...o te moriras sin saber lo q es el amor de POR UN BESO..xD olvida eso, ne? XDDD aios!

**Dolce Saito**: jajaja nOn gracias a Kami-sama q leiste solo el 2do capi...o si no hubiera muerto..xDadoran el fic nOn io los adoro a usd xD Ryoma no tiene idea de lo q es el medio ambiente ò.o solo le interesa; Karupin, él, Ponta, Teniy Ganar xDDD asi es Ryoma u,u q se le puede hacer..a menos q tome un alixir y lo hagan cambiar magikamente xDDDDD aios!**

* * *

**

Por un beso

- Que vergüenza, me tarde como una hora en el baño..que suerte que soy el unico que esta aquí..-Tomo su bolso y se le calló algo..- ¿Qué?..pero…si es..¿una carta?...una carta de amor! La abriré! – La abre con mucha emoción ya que esa era su primera carta de amor.– Amo tus ojos..cuando sonríes..-Leyó todo con lujo de detalles..- ¡AHHH! – Hemorragia nasal. - ¡Es de Sakuno Ryuzaki! Que emoción..- Mas hemorragia nasal. – Yo crei que estaba enamorada de Ryoma..pero creo que por mis 2 años de experiencia en el tenis..conquiste al fin un corazón..- Mas hemorragia.

En ese momento Horio era la persona mas feliz del universo, pero algo lo hizo deter..un pensamiento…cuando pensó en su primer amor de Seigaku . –_"Tomoka.."_ – Cuando conoció a esa chica 'algo' loca, sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, eso sí…sabia que sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos, ya que la castaña amaba locamente a Echizen. Ahora Horio se vengaría de él por robarle el amor de su preciada Tomo-san. –"De seguro Ryoma nunca se dio cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Ryuzaki...a menos que no sienta nada especial por ella o.o.. ." –Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, no sabía que hacer..si intentar hasta la muerte conquistar a Tomoka..o..quedarse con la dulce Sakuno y así vengarse del engreído. – Unas buenas pizzas resolverán esto.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron con muchos ánimos, en especial Tomoka, ya que estaba segurísima de que tu carta llegó a las manos de su amado. Pero este solo tenía en mente decirle a Sakuno lo que sentía, algo demasiado raro en él, ya que nunca demuestra lo que siente…pero tuvo un mal presentimiento, por esa razón quería hablarle a Sakuno ¡YA!

Se fue lentamente a la escuela, ya se arrepintió de averse levantado..es que..la escuela es tan..ABURRIDA (see ò.o). – Buenos días Ryoma –Esa voz..un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, volteó lentamente para encontrarse con ella…la chica de el lunar en la cara (XD) curiosamente notó en ella un sonrojo..MUY NOTABLE. – ¿Como estas Ryoma? – Diablos..a Echizen no le gustaba como ella pronunciaba su nombre…marcaba mucho la 'R' y eso le incomodaba un poco.

- B-Bien...oye...-Preguntó el chico, ella hizo un gesto que decía 'dime..te escucho'. – Me llegó tu carta..-Notó el rostro de felicidad de la chica.- Pero en realidad..yo no te quiero…ni siquiera te conozco bien, así que no puedo ser tu novio…simplemente seamos amigos¿de acuerdo? –El chico extendió la mano mientras intentaba formular una ligera sonrisa.

- T…Tu…no...me quieres?...-Las palabras del chico fueron como una punzada directamente a su corazón…destrozándolo en miles y miles de pedazitos. No pudo seguir hay..la habían humillado y ya no podía hacer nada..así que salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Ryoma la quedó viendo extrañado.

- Yo ya intente ser amable -.- -Puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza y siguió su camino a la escuela.

••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•

Horio ya había llegado a la escuela, puso todas sus cosas en su salón, fue el primero en llegar, aun era muy temprano así que decidió ir a dormir un poco debajo de un árbol, bajó las escaleras, salió del edificio y justamente en frente de la cancha había un gran árbol en el cual podía babear, comer y por supuesto..dormir, pero alguien ya estaba ocupando ese lugar y era nada mas ni nada menor que:

- Sakuno..-Hemorragia nasal. Buscó en su bolsillo y encontró un pañuelito, lo acomodó y se lo puso en la nariz para detener la hemorragia. Ahora se estaba acercando a la chica, cuando llego la saludó educadamente. – Ohayo Sakuno-chan –Esta lo miró preocupada.

- ¿Qué te paso en la nariz? –El joven solo comenzó a reír nervioso, cuando ya se calmó se sentó al lado de la joven, cuando ella lo miró de cerca comenzó a reír. - ¡Jajajaja!

- Hey ò.o me vez cara de payado o ¿Qué? –Dijo disgustado Horio, ya que se sintió ofendido por la repentina risa de la menor.

- Gomen, es solo que..con ese tapón en tu nariz recordé el accidente de Tomo-san –El chico sudo frío ¿accidente?... ¿Acaso la chica estaba grave¿Cómo su mejor amiga podría estar riéndose de una cosa como esa?.

- _"Quizá por eso no la pude ver en todo el día.."_

- Calma Horio..solo se golpeó la nariz, ya debe estar mucho mejor..hum..¿por que reaccionaste de esa manera? –Preguntó Ryuzaki, mientras miraba al chico con 2 años de experiencia en el tenis de una manera acusadora. – ¿Te interesa Tomoka? -¡Dio justo en el clavo! La chica Ryuzaki era muy inteligente..demasiado para el gusto de Horio.

- No mas preguntas..-Dijo cuando comenzó a sonrojarse.

- ¡Vamos! Prometo no decirle a nadie…ella es mi mejor amiga..tengo derecho a saber¿ne? –Sonrió de una manera muy tierna, tanto que a Horio le dio confianza suficiente como para confesar sus sentimientos, pero antes tenía que aclarar algo.

- Te digo la verdad..solo si me respondes una cosa..-La castaña afirmó en silencio.- Te gusta Echizen¿no? –Dijo mirando al cielo y recibiendo un silencioso 'Hai' como respuesta. – Lo sabia..entonces ¿Por qué diablos me enviaste una carta de amor? –A Sakuno casi le da un infarto…al fin entendió lo de ayer en la mañana…la carta que le entregó a Ryoma…era la de Tomoka…y ella había tomado la de Ryuzaki…y por alguna razón llegó a las manos de Horio…-Responde…

- Con que la carta mía…te llegó a ti…pues veras esta es una larga historia…-Pasado unos minutos…la historia de las cartas había llegado a los oídos. – Jeje..algo confuso¿no? Cambiando de tema…NO ME DIJISTE SI TE GUSTA TOMOKA ò.o

El chico se sonrojó de manera extrema, pero el iba a cumplir su palabra, asintió con una sonrisa. – Seh …me gusta Tomoka

••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•

Las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, después de ese beso…Echizen se tuvo que a ver enganchado con ella…¿Por qué la vida era así de injusta? Sin darse cuenta ya había entrado a la escuela…fue directamente a la cancha, se apoyó en la rejilla de esta y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte. - ¡Ryomaa!

- ¿Hum?...mira que suerte tienes hoy Horio-kun…-Apuntó a la cancha- Tomo-san…anda a saludarla…yo tengo que ir a terminar una tarea ¡Jane! –Se levantó y marcho del lugar, dejando a Horio dudoso si ir o no hasta donde la loca.

Pero él no era un cobarde, se levantó decidido, se acercó a la niña disimuladamente, cuando estuvo a unos simples pasos de ella, notó que estaba llorando, así que decidió consolarla..pero..¿como? y fue así cuando el foco se encendió. – Deja de llorar y piensa que algún día un niño te dará toda un fantasía, eso y mucho más, porque tu no estás loca, loca, loca…_"bueno..un poco…ojalá que con mi interpretación de Andy & Lucas la aya enamorado_" –Notó como Tomoka dejó de llorar al mismo tiempo que se volteaba, al muchacho le partió el corazón ver a esos hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- No era necesario que mataras a mis tímpanos Horio –Se secó las lagrimas y enseguida cambió esa expresión de tristeza a una de alegría. – Pero…gracias de todos modos n.n -Se acercó al chico y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•.••••.•´¯•

Ella sonrió al ver que sus amigos estaban comenzando una hermosa amistad. Corrió hacía las escaleras, lo de la tarea no era una excusa..era la cruel realidad. Cuando vio las escaleras corrió un poco mas rápido, sin esdorsarse mucho, ya que en la noche anterior tenía un poco de fiebre aun así…decidió ir a la escuela (shika responsable T,T), pero de pronto sintió como caía lentamente al suelo y perdía la conciencia.

- ¡Sakuno!

* * *

Karen: o.o se acerca el Epilogo XDD

Horio: n¬n

Karen: o.oUu weno..-.-

Ryoma: ¬w¬Uu con que matando a Sakuno...-saca un cuchillo-

Karen: o-o nos vemos en elprox cap ;-; BYEEE XDDD


	5. Verdad o Castigo Epilogo

**Itnuzi Delsi:** la cancion era 'Son de amores' xDDD y bueno u,u dejemos a Horio con sus hemorragias xD ;-; aun asi pobresito XD bueno aios! nOn

**EmmaRidle:** gomen nasai! ;-; aqui le continuo lo mas rapido que puedo xD ojala la inspiracion me llegara tan rapido como se va ;O; bueno ojala te guste..este...GRAN CAP ;-; AIOS XD

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**: Ohayo! nOn muy corto? o,o stoy acostumbrada a escribir asi XD no se si este es mas largo..o ,o ojala lo drisfrutes XD no sigas el ejemplo de Ryoma o0o es malo XD /Echizen: ¬¬/ bueno cuidate Jane! ;-;

**Neo Natsumi:** hahaha xD aqui le segui o0o o.o..x,x / Echizen: mas te vale leer o te matare ¬¬ digo..¬¬ o sufriras las consecuensias bueno ya .-. am..AIOS XD como dice esta loka ¬¬ / ¬¬ xDD

**Chibi Misao-chan16**: de raquetas a pelotas o,o q sigue? mmm o.o..nose XD no te preocupes Horio-kun tiene sangre demas XDD es un fenomeno de la naturaleza o,o bueno me voy x,x stoy apresurada mm ¬¬ XDD aios ;-; cuidate! lee sta cosa XD

**Dolce Saito:** Horio y Tomoka 4ever xD Tomo y Ryoma never never xDD asi es ò0o abajo la madurez xP wenu aios

**anni-fer:** mmm o.o aqui esta lo que pedias n,n bueno que la vida te sonria XD se me ocurrio recien n,ñ aios

**xHarukax:** Shishido te manda saludos n,n y Atobe TTTT,TTTT te amo XD jajaja nah mm -,- me saka de mis casillas, bueno lee esta cosa o te matare..quien sabe como xDD mm..wenu aios! saludos a...ó.o...Kyo...u,u aios

**horrion-potter: **los examenes apestan xDDD te comprendo y no ;-; nu e visto la peli xDD pero ñah..espero a q salga en dvd o a q una amiga super fanatik me la preste XD juajuajua aios! nOn

**Neko-O: **mauajjaja xD mientras mas lo deje con emocion..mas reviews...creo o,O una web de POT? n¬n dame la URl XDD y si! n,n toma mi fic y exponelo hay xD seria un honor n0n amo las webs de pot T,T lo malo es q hay pokas..creo XD bueno me voy! n0n XD aiosinn

Bueno ps nn antes que nada digo..que la 'declaracion de Horio' fue la canción del capi anterior xD la que le cantó a Tomo-san xP

* * *

**Por un beso**

Ella sonrió al ver que sus amigos estaban comenzando una hermosa amistad. Corrió hacía las escaleras, lo de la tarea no era una excusa...era la cruel realidad. Cuando vio las escaleras corrió un poco mas rápido, sin esforzarse mucho, ya que en la noche anterior tenía un poco de fiebre aun así…decidió ir a la escuela (shika responsable T,T), pero de pronto sintió como caía lentamente al suelo y perdía la conciencia.

- ¡Sakuno! -Gritó una voz masculina, al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a la chica, tocó su frente cuidadosamente. -_"Rayos...tiene fiebre"_-La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó rápido a la enfermería.

Cuando por fin llegó, la enfermera le abrió con una tierna sonrisa, pero cambio a un rostro preocupado al ver a la chica. - ¡Por Kami-sama, esta ardiendo en fiebre!

- _"Dígame algo que no sea obvio ¬,¬"_ am...solo necesita dormir¿no? -Por alguna razón, Echizen estaba muy preocupado por la salud de la castaña. La enfermera asintió y se fue al baño para mojar una toallita (ya saben...esas que se ponen en la frente los fiebrosos xP). Mientras que el pelinegro se quedó SOLO con Ryuzaki, cuando la vio hay, recostada y durmiendo tan placidamente...sintió una extraña sensación de mariposas en el estomago, sintió su corazón apunto de salir de su cuerpo por palpitar tan rápido y por ultimo ¡un ardor en sus mejillas demasiado notorio!

Al sentir todas esas nuevas sensaciones, por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. _-"Esto es mentira¿verdad?... ¡estoy enamorado de esa niña!"_ -Ante ese pensamiento se sonrojó mas, vio el pasivo rostro de Sakuno y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, sintió su respiración mezclarse con la suya, y al rozar sus labios, su corazón palpitaba mas rápido aun. Cuando ese roce de labios se iba a convertir es un beso, el muchacho se detuvo al sentir a la enfermera entrar nuevamente. Se separó de ella y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Solo podía escuchar sus pasos por los pasillos, al ver que ya estaba bien alejado de la enfermería, decidió caminar para no agotarse. Estaba muy tranquilo, pero se asusto un poco al sentir que una mano se posaba en su hombro bruscamente, se volteo con su fría mirada para encontrarse con el joven con 2 años de experiencia en el tenis. - Ohayo Ryoma, seré breve...mm ¿como lo digo? -.- ¡ha! de alguna manera te agradeceré por rechazar a Tomoka-chan...pero te lo advierto ¡no la hagas sufrir mas! por que ella y yo...tenemos una gran relación ahora, estas celoso¿no? perdiste a una admiradora ¡ja¿como te quedó el ojo engreído? -Dijo burlonamente. El otro chico solo suspiró.

- Horio, no me interesa, tampoco quería hacerle daño a alguien -,-...además a mi me interesa otra persona, por mi...puedes hacer lo que te plazca con Tomoka...Mada Mada dane -Y siguió su camino tranquilamente, dejando a Horio con las palabras en la boca.

- Grr...A mi me interesa otra persona -Imitando la voz de Echizen.- ¡Es un engreído!...pero aun así me cae bien. –Soltó una risita.

- Horio-Kun, no pelees mas con él¿si? –Tomoka se aferró al brazo del chico en señal de 'ni loca te suelto'.El chico le sonrió, aun no estaban seguros de que eran exactamente, amigos, mejores amigos, mas que eso o ¿novios? .Bueno pues sean lo que sean, Horio, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas lo último, pero debe esperar aunque sea una semana o mas…ya que apenas hoy, ella se había enterado de sus sentimientos.

Así pasaron el primer y segundo bloque de las clases, estaban en el 2º receso, Ryoma fue a ver nuevamente a Sakuno, al fin había despertado, cuando él, Tomoka y Horio entraron, ella les dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. – ¿Ya como te sientes ahora? –Preguntó su mejor amiga.

- De maravilla, domo arigato por cuidarme Narumi-sensei –Dirigió su vista a la enfermera que reía sin razón aparente.

- No tienes por que agradecerme pequeña –Deja de reír y de sus ojos empieza a salir fuego. - ¡ese es el trabajo de una enfermera! –Una gotita bajaba por la cabeza de los cuatro jóvenes. – Jejeje…los dejaré solos, tengo que ir a comer un poco –Salió de la habitación.

Cuando la mayor salió, un intenso silencio se apoderó del lugar, un silencio incomodo para los 4. _"Diablos… ¡alguien que ponga un tema de conversación!"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo, un minuto se hizo una eternidad, solo intercambiaban miradas confusas. Pasaron dos minutos desde que la mayor se fue…cielos ya parecían dos días, algo estaba mal. (xD)

- Cielos que animo -Habló Echizen por fin rompiendo el silencio entre ellos, Horio rió sarcásticamente.

- Jah mira quien habla, el payasito de la clase –Intercambiaron miradas fulminantes por un buen rato. Tomoka se alejó de ellos y se sentó al lado de su amiga. Ambas ya se estaban asustando por las miradas de los chicos, Sakuno suspiró y dijo:

- Ya basta chicos, onegai –Pidió gentilmente, el pelinegro se detuvo al instante, pasado unos segundos el castaño hizo lo mismo. – Arigato… ¡ah! Horio, dime ¿las cosas resultaron con Tomoka? n,n –Preguntó con una sonrisa, ni hizo caso de que Tomoka estuviera presente, tan solo quería dejar las cosas claras en ese mismo instante. Horio y Tomoka se sonrojaron al máximo.

- De…¿de que estas hablando Sakuno? Cielos, la fiebre te afecto un poquito¿ne? –Al muchacho se le notaba muy nervioso, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Sakuno, como queriendo decir 'pobresita'. - Jejejeje

Ryuzaki estaba recibiendo los fuertes golpes de Horio en su espalda, tomo su mano y la dejo aun lado para que no hiciera mas daño. – Escucha…quiero dejar las cosas claras ahora, estamos los cuatro involucrados en algo…como un lío amoroso –Se sonrojo por lo último que dijo, pero era verdad de todos modos.

- Esta no es una de esas telenovelas que tu vez –Dijo Ryoma sarcástico. – 'Lios amorosos' jah , cursilerias…

- Juguemos a algo interesante, parece que este receso va a ser mas largo de lo esperado –Dijo Tomoka, tomando de su bolsillo un chicle de fresa. – Por lo que dijo mi profe, ellos estarán en una reunión entonces mas receso de lo esperado¡siiiiii! –Gritó emocionada levantando los brazos y tirando el chicle al suelo. – Ho…-Dijo decepcionada.

- Jajajaja ¿Y a que quieres jugar? –Preguntó la otra chica, divertida por la acción de su amiga.

- Verdad o castigo –Todos sudaron frío.- Tu querías dejar las cosas claras¿no Sakuno? –Ella asintió.- Pues este es el juego perfecto –Bajó su mirada unos segundos, todos la miraron confundidos, cuando ella levantó su mirada, los 3 chicos temblaron de miedo, aquella mirada asesina…sedienta de sangre. - ¿Está de acuerdo con el juego? –Todos asintieron, llorando a cascaditas, menos Ryoma, este no lloró. - ¡Bien!

Sakuno se bajó de la camilla, se sentó en el suelo como los demás, en un pequeño circulo. Tomoka tomó una botella vacía de quien sabe donde y la puso al medio, la hizo girar y se detuvo en el pequeño y nervioso pelinegro. –De acuerdo, esto será divertido…elige rápido Echizen

- Argh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, escojo, verdad ¿feliz? –El otro chico asintió con un sonrisa, iba a preguntar, pero Tomoka lo detuvo, de seguro la pregunta del muchacho iba a ser algo como; _"¿Me enseñarías a hacer el saque Twist?"_ o algo por el estilo.

La chica estaba confusa por que preguntar, hace ya muchos días se había dado cuenta del sentimiento especial que sentía Sakuno por 'su' príncipe. – _"¿Y si le pregunto si me ama?...nah, no tiene caso después de todo ya me dijo que no me quería"_ De acuerdo…-Estaba completamente segura de que Sakuno fue la responsable de que Horio se le declarara, apoyo moral, ella siempre apoyaba a los demás, Ryuzaki a hecho muchas cosas por Tomoka y ya es hora de que le agradeciera de alguna forma. – Jeje, yo se muy bien cuando las personas me mienten así que no tiene oportunidad…Dime Ryoma ¿Qué sientes por Sakuno-chan?

Sakuno dio un pequeño gritillo, Horio comenzó a toser como si de ello dependiera su vida, estaba casi seguro de que ella preguntaría algo relacionado con…¡ella misma! .Ryoma estaba mas nervioso que nunca¿Qué respondería¿Qué la ama¿Qué le cae sumamente bien? – _"Diablos…"_ – Esta sería una oportunidad muy especial para que la chica supiera lo que él siente por ella, pero por su orgullo no se atrevía a decir nada. Miró a Tomoka a los ojos, esta tenía una mirada de: **_"Anda dilo o te saco la respuesta a la fuerza "_** , mas nervioso se puso. Respiró profundo y decidió responder. – Yo…a Ryuzaki la…amo

Sakuno gritó mas fuerte, mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un fuerte color carmesí, Horio estaba que se moría de la risa y Tomoka sintió como si el mundo cayera sobre su espalda, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas que se aguantaba, se levantó del piso y salió de la habitación corriendo. Todos quedaron perplejos por esto, Horio se levantó al igual que Tomoka y la siguió…se fue, dejando solos a Ryuzaki y Echizen, ambos se miraron a los ojos, tuvieron un silencio que no fue incomodo, Sakuno rompió el silencio y el contacto visual para decir:

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste hace un rato? –Él asintió algo fastidiado, no, más bien avergonzado de que ella misma le preguntara eso. – Yo creí que ni sabias mi existencia, no sabes cuanto sufría por eso, pero ahora me hace tan feliz al saber que…soy correspondida –El chico se sonrojó por lo último que dijo, sus sentimiento son correspondidos, entonces quizá tendría una oportunidad. Su felicidad se acabó al ver que la chica comenzaba a llorar. Se acercó a ella, con una mano le tomó el mentón y la acercó a su rostro.

- Baka…no llores más, me entristece verte llorar…-La distancia entre ambos se hacía cada vez menor, hasta que por fin sus labios se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso.

••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.••

El corría con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla, hasta que por fin la vio, estaban en el pasillo de la biblioteca (el cual vacío o.ô), ella estaba mirando hacía la cancha de tenis, el chico se acercó a ella, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y lo acercó a su rostro – Tranquila...-El pañuelito salió volando hacía el suelo, la chica golpeó la mano de Horio.

- ¡Que me tranquilice? Ahora estoy peor que antes…Ryoma está enamorado…por lo menos antes yo creía que tenía oportunidad de conquistarlo –Sus hombros temblaban por contenerse el llanto. – Pero no… ¡y ahora tu me dices que me tranquilice! –Comenzó a llorar.- ¡Tu nunca has tenido un amor no correspondido! –Le gritó enfadada.- ¡Por eso nunca sabrás como me sien…- No terminó su frase, ya que Horio se arto y la tomó bruscamente por los hombros.

- ¡Que no se como te sientes? Escúchame –La acerco a él.- Me enamoré de ti hace ya mucho tiempo…¿y era correspondido? NO, tu estas enamorada de Ryoma y cuando yo me acercaba a ti de lo único de que me hablabas era…ECHIZEN, ECHIZEN Y ECHIZEN…así que comprendo muy bien como te sientes ahora –La soltó tan bruscamente que la chica casi cae al suelo, Horio comenzó a caminar totalmente enfadado.

Tomoka comenzó a sollozar despacio, se abrazó a si misma solo por unos segundos, luego se volteó y corrió donde el muchacho. - ¡Horio! –Gritó fuerte para que él escuchara, este se volteó, Tomoka se lanzó a sus brazos y ambos calleron al suelo, Horio sintió el peso de Tomoka sobre su cuerpo, correspondió el abrazo un poco confundido. – Gomen nasai –Susurró en el oído del muchacho haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco.

- No te preocupes…pero…-La abrazó mas fuerte. – Por lo menos dame tan solo…una oportunidad de estar contigo.

- Hai…

••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.••

Y bueno…después de todo lo que pasó ese día, han pasado 2 meses exactamente. Sakuno y Echizen se volvieron novios, y Tomo con Horio se enamoraron, y claro que se hicieron novios.

Sakuno estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, mirando las estrellas, recordó el primer día…en que besó a Ryoma. Rió al recordarlo, se llevo una mano a sus labios. – Y pensar…que pude perder la gran amistad de Tomoka, pero ahora todos estamos bien solo…por un beso.

Fin! nOn...Fin? o.o XDD

* * *

Karen: terminadoooo! nOn mi mision ah terminado O.O q hago?

Echizen: te felicito Karen -o-

Karen: NO ME MATES ;-; q TU Q! O,o

Echizen: ¬¬


End file.
